Today is the 31st January!
by LovelyAria
Summary: It's the 31st January! And it's Kuroko's Birthday! This stories tells about what his friends are planning for his special day! (Maybe a bit of KagaKuro.)


Greetings Everyone! This is my first fanfic that i am actually posting. Please read and review!

~LovelyAria

* * *

_"RIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG!"_

Kuroko Tetsuya woke up from his sleep and looked at the clock. 31 January. Yes, today was his birthday. He didn't celebrate it last year because of what happened between him and his friends. But his parents made up for it the next day.

He got up and went to the bathroom, mostly to fix his wild hair. He got dressed and ready for school. Kuroko came down stairs, of course there was no one, his parents were busy even today. He then saw something on the table. A piece of paper with something written on it:

_**"Happy Birthday Tetsuya~~  
Sorry we can't wish a happy birthday this morning!.But we'll try to come back early. We got you your favorite vanilla milkshake and some vanilla cake in the fridge. Enjoy~~  
Have a nice day, my dear!**_

_**-Kuroko's parents"**_

The teal hair smiled. He feed Nigou and ate his cake , took his milkshake and went to school. He was told that there wasn't any morning practice so he took his time.

_"Bip Bip"_ His cell phone rang. There was a text message:

_**"Morning Kuroko! Sorry I have an errand to run to and I can't go to school with you today. But I'll meet you at school! See ya later!"**_

Kuroko just replied ok. He wondered if they forgot his birthday. It happened a lot since he was so invisible. He let go of the bad thoughts as Nigou jumped on him with a collar. Another faint smile as he puts the collar on and took his stuff to go to school.

-At Seirin, the same morning-

_"KAGAMI YOU'RE LATE!_!" screamed the coach.

The red head apologized as he came towards his teammates. They were planning a surprise birthday party for a certain Kuroko Tetsuya instead of basketball practice. They also invited all the other opponents teams to come and celebrate too. Of course, no one forgot to invite the Kiseki no Sedai but they thought twice about the blond one.

"_Is everything ready_? Asks the captain. He started to asking and everyone went to see if it was there.

_-Food? Check!_  
_-Cups and Plates and Cutlery? Triple Check!_  
_-Vanilla Milkshake? CHECK!_  
_-Cake? Check! With a mini Nigou on top!_  
_- Camera? CHECK !_  
_-Balloons? Check!_  
_-Confetti? CHECK_  
_-Gifts? Check Check Check!_  
_-Candles? . . . Candles?! Who forgot the candles?!"_

Everyone looked at Kagami who was sweat dropping.

"_Oops, forgot it in the classroom!_" He dashed out of the gym.

He was running full speed towards the classroom when he saw Kuroko walking towards the building. He then remember what the coach said: "_If anyone lets Kuroko find out about this surprise party, that person will get his normal training menu multiply by 5. *evil grin*._ " Kagami was now trying to sneak into the room, take his bag, and run back to the gym.  
He was walking towards his bag when... _"Kagami-kun, you sure are early today."_

_"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU COME FROM?!_

_-I just came in the classroom."_

What Kagami was thinking in his brain: _"Oh Shot! He is so going to find out. I have to find a way to go back to the gym without him knowing. Oh gosh, Oh gosh!"_  
The red head looked to his right and saw a pill of paper. He told Kuroko that the teacher needed him to take those paper for him. The red head did what he said. He looked at Kuroko saying that he'll be back soon and carried the paper out. When he was out of his sight, Kagami putted the paper down and ran back to the gym.  
They finish preparing everything and went to class. It looks like Kuroko doesn't suspect a thing. Class started like usual. The first year were trying to keep Kuroko from the gym as far as possible even if it was so hard because he kept disappearing.

-After Classes!-

The plan was to keep Kuroko is the farthest end of the school while the guests arrives and the last preparation. So they ask Kagami to find a excuse to bring him there and wait for a text saying they were ready.

"Hey Kuroko, I found something cool. Want to check it out?" The power forward asks.

A bit curious that Kagami asks him that question, he just agreed and they both went there. Kagami was keeping an eye on Kuroko so he doesn't disappear. As they arrive there, Kuroko asks what it is. Oh shot, nothing was planned. Kuroko just sighed and said they should go to practice or the Coach will kill both of them.  
They started to walk back. Kagami thought he should at least tell them that he failed. His message was replied in less than 2 seconds. **"BAKAGAMI!"** It was from Riko._"__** 5 more minutes!**__" _But they were only 3 minutes from the gym!

_"Kuroko wait!"_ Kagami called out. Before Kuroko could turn around, Kagami covered the teal's head eyes. Kuroko didn't know what his light was up to so he asked. The reply he got was:_ "It's something very special. So please bare with me a bit"_ As he finished his mini speech, his phone biped. Finally, he walked his shadow towards the gym where Kiyoshi was waiting. He opened his door and gave the signal.

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO!"_**

Everyone shouted happily. There was confetti all over. There was so many people, all his friends from Seirin, the people he played against Kaijou, Shutoku, Touo, Yosen and Rakuzan, and the Kiseki no Sedai too. Kuroko was incredibly happy that he could not say anything. Kagami pushes Kuroko forward lightly.  
_"Come on, let's celebrate!"_ Kuroko smiled at the fullest. The evening was super fun. They ate ,talked, and of course played basketball. Ahomine and Bakagami kept fighting. There was a lot of photos. And everyone had fun.

It was now late, the sun went to sleep already. Kagami walked the birthday boy back. Afterwards, Kuroko took a nice bath, and sat on his bed. He pulled out the pictures and he looked at the last one. He smiled.  
It was a picture of everyone at his birthday party. Everyone was smiling. He putted the picture in a nice picture frame that he placed on top of his bed.

Today was the best day ever.

* * *

OMAKE:

_"YES! Tetsu's on my team!_ Announced a happy Aomine.  
_-Kuroko! We are teammates again!_" Kagami told his shadow

The two basket ball freak faced each other and started arguing again when a pair of scissors flew past their faces. Bakagami and Ahomine, scared to death, did no say another word.

_"Well Tetsuya, I'll be playing with you as well"_, Akashi smiled.

* * *

OMAKE 2:

"_Oh man, we just ran out of snacks,_ said Takao.  
_-We'll go make some!"_Two feminine voices replied.

Riko and Momoi ran towards the locker room.  
_"-Guys, prepare to eat hell. . ."_ commented Huuga who was very very pale

At his words, everyone except Akashi also turned very very pale.

* * *

Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I hope you liked it~  
Do review so I can see what i have to improve.

Also Happy Birthday to Kuroko!


End file.
